gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridley Nuke
The Ridley Nuke will come one way or another. The Ridley Nuke The Ridley Nuke is the inevitable explosion of the board once Ridley's status is revealed. It has been described as "Smash board died at the reveal shot up to 97 topics". If it doesn't strike earlier, the Ridley Nuke will strike on September 13, 2014. The following events will happen. *Blood will be shed. *Men will die. *Women will cry. *Children will fear. *Smashboards will become Crashboards. Because of The Ridley Nuke. Those Preparing for The Ridley Nuke *quinfordmac *NotSnowske *VelocityHill Users Preparing to Embrace the Chaos *LordCarlisle * earthmaster3 *energyman2289 * Mikokiri *SmashingBros *TopHattedTroopa * Austin 4e * tehponycorn * HerbertMcGee * Kikoman589 * CuteChihuahua * lastoutlaw113 * Tewlsy * ChibiDialga * Arne83 * Lyokogurl44 * JorentyIII Gallery Ridleynukemushroomcloud.png|The mushroom cloud from the Ridley nuke. IT'S A DUD!Category:Dates When the Ridley Nuke finally hit on October 23/24th of 2014, nothing really happened. No one freaked out or raged about Ridley being a boss or anything. Part of this reason is because Mewtwo but no real rage about Ridley or anything. Another reason is because he was actually given the closest possible treatment to playable (rivaling that of Chrom's) without actually making it. Plus the last shred of hopeful Ridley fans are hoping this means DLC, although most people have given up. Plus a few eagle-eyed viewers noticed that the nuke was dropped a few minutes before it actually happened when Pyrosphere was shown on the Stage Select Screen with Ridley on it. Really, the nuke was just the Ridley haters laughing at the fans, with the majority of the people agreeing that the bad parts of the Ridley fanbase were a vocal minority and that a lot of the haters were the real problem. This was cemented by Shokio's comment on the matter. And Then It's Not The day before the Wii U version hit shelves, Sakurai revealed why Ridley is not playable. It amounts to what Ridley's detractors had been saying from the start- Ridley has a made up set of rules that only applies to him and absolutely no one else keeping him out. This, unlike the reveal itself, did set off the nuke. And it's not pretty. Second Launch? Thanks to the Ballot, some VERY DESPERATE Ridley fans used this as an excuse that Ridley, could indeed become playable if they spammed the Ballot with votes for him hard enough. While it is now over, we will just have to wait for the results to see where Ridley ranked and if Sakurai will give in to Fan Pressure this time. Gone off the Radar If the second nuke was launched at all, we have no ing clue in where it went. Ridley's position in the ballot is unknown, the most we know about the Ballot is that Bayonetta somehow won in Europe and placed 5th in America. No stats regarding Asia and Oceania yet, or maybe ever. But don't worry that dynamite laced with Corrin did a good enough job at creating a second nuke. The Third and Final Bomb On June 12, 2018, Ridley's status was announced once again at E3- but as a playable character this time. This, obviously, set off another explosion, consuming not merely Gamefaqs but all boards that relate to Smash news in flame. TL; DR: HE'S INCategory:Terminology Category:Memes Category:Ridley Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Events